


one more or one less

by CaramelindaRocks (Zoraine)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, written before ep 15 so im assuming its divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoraine/pseuds/CaramelindaRocks
Summary: As Saccharina finally seated herself on the Candy Throne, crown heavy atop her head, she spared no moment to feel tired or victorious.(or Saccharina is crowned queen of Candia, but Ruby knows there are still loose ends to tie up)
Relationships: Saccharina Frostwhip & Ruby Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	one more or one less

As Saccharina finally seated herself on the Candy Throne, crown heavy atop her head, she spared no moment to feel tired or victorious. She was too smart not to learn from the mistakes of her enemies, who had ruined themselves by their feelings: Ciabatta, by his greed for power, Plumbeline, by her fear of her father’s Empire crumbling, and most of all, Belizabeth, by her absolute detestation for all creatures sweet.

No one ever quite knew why Belizabeth Brassica hated the Candy Kingdom with such fierce passion. Maybe it really was her desire to hasten an apocalypse, but Saccharina grew up with nuns warning her of judgement day far too often for her to imagine anyone taking it seriously. Maybe, like the Imperator Ciabatta she allied herself with, she merely thought the quickest path towards political power would be the violent destruction of others. If that was the case, her end became all the more ironic: a violent one motivated by politics.  
But if Plumbeline stopped to ask the Holy Pontifex why before inserting a knife into her back, that message never made its way to the Queen of Candia.

Saccharina rarely understood her newfound father’s motivations, but Sir Theobald had explained how Amethar would never promise the Calorian Emperorship to Plumbeline because it would break his promise to her late father. Saccharina had no such reservations after the world broke its every promise to her, so she sent Theo with her father to negotiate with Ciabatta. She only did this after helping Liam catch the trial of that paladin he so hated, knowing this would draw both him and Ruby away from their vengeance on the Imperator. This left her and Cumulous free to make a show of magical force to sway Plumbeline to aid in the betrayal.

As far as Saccharina learned, the only difference between leading a band of thieves and a country was how much massaging of egos the later required.

Maybe Pontifex Brassica had some plan, a ritual to harness the supposed apocalyptic power of the bulb. Maybe the bulb watched from high above as Belizabeth died, unable to stop the attack on its most fervent worshipper. Maybe the bulb was able, and it watched anyway.

Saccharina could not revel in her emotions, but she did allow herself a moment of rest, sitting back and observing the mingling nobles at her coronation. She mentally noted which nobles were carefully orbiting away from the newly minted Duchess Gooey; not caring to rub elbows with the queen’s guest of honor was suspicious to say the least.

“Your Highness, visitors seeking to congratulate you on your coronation.” Sir Theobald bent himself nearly halfway into a bow, allowing Saccharina to see beyond him to the short line of those claiming the time of Candia’s new queen. Quickly molding her face into a slight smile, a careful balance of polite and detached, Saccharina began her duties as queen.

Throughout the introductions and discussions, Saccharina kept an eye on the crowd. Initially she dutifully attended to her list of hesitant nobles, but her attention inevitably wavered. Despite the promise to herself, tiredness began to seep into her bones through the blur of those pledging fealty to the new Candia and watching Gooey shoot glares over at an increasingly flustered Theo was more entertaining anyway. Saccharina was so absorbed in seeing Theo finally begin to inch towards Gooey that a sudden clearing of the throat startled her.

Her father, in the full regalia of the Emperor of Calorum, rose from his kneel. Amethar looked at her with that slight smile Saccharina could never fully decode. Pity for the daughter he all but abandoned? Longing for a time where his family was simpler? Grief for the losses her crowning surely represented to him?

Saccharina grit her teeth and forced her smile wider, reminding herself of her promise. “I am terribly sorry, your Imperial Grace, for my temporary distraction. It is an honor to be able to host you for this most historic and momentous of days.”

“Hell kid, you’re doing better at this royal business than I ever did. Man, if you could’ve seen my coronation, I was just glad my old man wasn’t still around to see me.” Amethar began to laugh, which normally helped Saccharina release the breath she still unconsciously held around her father. Today, though, a sudden realization squeezed her chest in an iron grip. 

Saccharina kept her smile wide, manic as it must look, and gasped, “Father, do you know where your other daughter is? Or the count of – I mean, ward–“

“Ruby and Liam? I saw them earlier today, but I’ve been busy with Emperor duties, although I think Theo mentioned some change in Liam’s status as a ward…“

As Amethar continued to ramble, Saccharina steamed. How could Ruby and Liam take away from her triumph by sneaking off bulb knows where? Did they not understand how fragile her position, the one they had all worked so hard to secure, was, how easily a single noticed absence could sow doubt? How could they be so selfish? Saccharina remembered her promise, but allowed herself an exception for this righteous anger, as finely honed as any warrior’s blade. 

Taking care not to raise her voice, Saccharina interrupted her father. “Why don’t we take a stroll out in the palace grounds. I think the fresh air would be a rewarding break after our rather long day.”

Amethar smiled again, with even more of that damn unknowable twinge. “A break would be wonderful, your Highness.” He offered his arm to Saccharina and lead her on the quickest route from the throne room to the outside, with the practiced confidence of someone who had used this escape route often. 

He opened the door to a grassy courtyard, bearing only bare spots in the dirt where the tribute to the sugarplum fairy once stood. Saccharina took a moment to breathe in the cold night air, unexpectedly bringing a sense of calm. She could find Ruby and Liam and have them explain themselves to her. She was queen now, but she did not have to be a vindictive one. Thanking her father, Saccharina excused herself to go check on Cinnamon over where he stayed in the animal stables.

Although Saccharina kept a sharp eye out as she went, her certainty was beginning to waver as she approached the stables. Perhaps she was truly being paranoid and just failed to notice a very present Ruby and Liam with the rush of her coronation. There was no sign of activity beyond the occasional tart guard, and Ruby would have too many things to transport if she were planning a dramatic exit. Really, Saccharina reasoned as she rested her hand on Cinnamon’s snout, she was just letting the stress of the coronation get at her old insecurities.

Suddenly, a bucket crashed from an adjacent stall, shocking Saccharina out of her building reverie. With a final scratch on Cinnamon’s chin, Sacchrina approached the source of the noise cautiously, hand already sparking slightly. “I certainly hope you weren’t planning on assassinating me so soon into my reign,” she called out into the darkness. “I’ve taken down far worse than you when I was far less.”

The darkness responded with a scoff. “Wow! All by yourself, your royal highness?”

Saccharina grit her teeth. That righteous anger was beginning to make a reappearance. “Sorry, but I have a rule against arguing semantics with people I can’t see. Come into the light or I’ll have to make some light over there.”

“I should know it wasn’t all by yourself, I was there too.” Slinking out of the darkness came Saccharina’s half sister, dressed not in her elegant court clothes, but a simpler shirt, breeches, and tall boots. “Sorry to miss out on the fun of your party.”

Saccharina huffed. “I certainly would not have welcomed you wearing that as I try to prove the legitimacy of my reign to the important leaders across Calorum!” So much for restraining her anger, but damn if she didn’t miss letting it fly free like this.

“As if I ever attended anything in proper attire.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “I bet your party sucked anyway.”

“I’m so sorry I missed out on the privilege of attending court functions before I could even walk, but I’m fairly sure hiding out in the stables is not an acceptable way to spend that time.”

Ruby shot Saccharina the same glare she always did. “So what exactly are you doing here?”

Saccharina reeled in her anger. Someone had to be the reasonable one in this argument. “I came to check on Cinnamon, and also on you, because your absence was sorely missed during the ‘lame party’ that you apparently decided to go riding during. Would you like to explain yourself now?”

The sound of a third voice suddenly echoed into the stall as someone else entered the stable. “I got enough supplies for about two weeks, but I should be able to forage for more. Did you get the hor– oh.” Liam entered the stall, wearing two knapsacks and a shocked expression strange for someone who should be used to barging into awkward moments by now.

“We’re running away,” Ruby blurted out with the rashness of someone trying to say anything but what they just decided to say.

Silence hung over the stall for a second. Saccharina pursed her lips. “Only two weeks rations aren’t enough to get you to Ceresia.”

“Liam and I can live off the land, or I can make money performing if I have to.” Ruby’s eyes widened as she realized she had just confirmed their destination for Saccharina. Maybe a bit of Gooey’s craftiness was rubbing off on her. Ruby crossed her arms and continues. “You weren’t there when we had to cross the countryside in secret for weeks. We have experience doing this kind of thing.” Ruby took her knapsack from Liam, who crossed the stall with a long, purposeful stride. He kept his eyes trained on Saccharina, wary but resolute, like she was a wild animal he would not hesitate to deal with, but only if he had to.

Saccharina let out a scoff of her own. She should have expected they would strike back at Ciabatta sooner rather than later. “If you really want to go off on some crazy vengeance suicide mission, fine by me! Why not steal a couple horses while you’re at it?” She finished with an elaborate wave of her arm, meeting Ruby’s stare.

Liam swallowed, eyes shifting between Ruby and Saccharina. “Technically, wouldn’t it not count as stealing if you knew about it?”

Ruby held Saccharina’s gaze, face angry as ever. “You can’t stop us from leaving. No matter what, this is something I have to do.”

Saccharina recognized her bald anger as something she had buried a long, long time ago. She felt the weight of the crown still on her head as she stepped back a little. “There’s more than one way to get revenge.”

“Not for me,” Ruby argued, lips pressed thin. “Not for this.”

Saccharina searched Ruby’s eyes for a second before turning around, leaving the stall to go back to Cinnamon. “I never saw you leave. And I heard Cumulous has been restoring some teleportation circles in the northeast,” she said loudly as she walked away. Saccharina reached out a shaking hand to Cinnamon’s ear and began scratching, looking for the sweet spot that made him huff out hotly. She forced herself to count the seconds, an old trick she used to survive in the convent. 

Five hundred seconds laters, Saccharina checked the stable. Two horses were missing, but otherwise not a thing was out of place. She let herself feel tired, and victorious, and everything else for a moment.

She went back to her coronation party.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Two Birds by Regina Spektor  
> @nofearnopanic on tumblr if you wanna stop by!


End file.
